The unlucky pair
by FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252
Summary: Kaylin and Yahn are spied on in a secret conversation. Tana sets them up for the ride of their life time. may go as far as a lime...


FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm back, folks. Sorry about the EXTREMELY long delay, My computer went corrupt and all that what not.

Ephriam: What's a computer?

Joshua?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Anyway, to make it up to you guys, I'm going to submit a new story...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Disclaimer Guy

Disclaimer Guy: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

It was a normal day in Ephriam's army. everyone was busy at camp, except for there newest members. Kaylin-a shadow Illusionist, and Yahn-a foreign lordling. They sat a distance from everyone and watched them go crazy. Yahn snickered a couple of times before bursting into laughter. as It turns out, L'Arachel had made a rude comment about Ephriam, which got the two fueding. Eirika tried to stop them but was tackled in an attempt to strangle L'Arachel. In another corner, Neimi was cuddling up to Colm, who didn't seem to care right now. He was trying to stare away from Neimi's bust. But he couldn't! Kaylin snickered at this,She's been hugging him like that since yesterday. "Kaylin..." Yahn trailed off. Kaylin turned to Yahn who had his back turned. "Yeah?" Kaylin replied cooly. "Have you ever had to supress the thought of suicide...?" Yahn said with hesitation. Kaylin chuckled at this. "Yeah...more than once actually. You obviously haven't realised it. We not the love type, That's why many wemon hate us...in that sort of way..." Kaylin trailed off. "I guess so..." Yahn said feeling more down.The two remained silent, unaware of the attention they were recieving. It seems that Yahn's question had caught the attention of two girls. 

Tana and Myrrh hid behind a bush and watched the boys. "If you try not to think about love...then it will go away..." Kaylin said once more. This left a pale look on Myrrh's face. Tana's smile faded a little. "We should cheer them up..." She whispered to Myrrh. "But how?" she replied looking up at Tana. Tana thought for a moment. her face lit up with glee. "Follow me..." She said.

Tana lead myrrh to Syrene's tent. Tana whispered the plan into Syrene's ear, which made her smile and blush uncontrolably. She ran out the tent to get ready. Tana then whispered the plan into Myrrh's ear. She blushed madly while looking at Tana. "I know your a kid but this is important!" Tana said. Myrrh nodded.

In about less than an hour, Syrene had spread the word among the girls of the camp. Most of them jumped with glee, while other's blushed madly. A seldom few rejected any involvement in this plan. All the girls in the camp had been busy getting ready for this plan. Kaylin noticed that most of the girls were missing. Yahn was paying attention to the ground. "I'm going to get some shut eye, how 'bout you Yahn?" Kaylin asked getting up from his spot. "Aye..." Yahn said sadly raising up from his spot. The two tredged into their tent. "Kaylin!" the two of them heard from outside the tent. Kaylin wen't to answer the called to his name. He opened the tent flap only to be shoved back in. "What the davy--" Kaylin cut himself off as he picked up the note he recently noticed on his chest. Yahn saw this and was immedeately interested. He walked up to his fallen buddy. Kaylin read the note aloud.

Kaylin,

You are requested to come to castle Rausten immedeately. Bring Yahn with you, there is something special there waiting for you both...

"A summons?" Yahn asked with confusion. "Why?" Kaylin said reading the note over. "Well, lets go.." He finally concluded. Yahn and Kaylin exited the tent and started for Rausten. They noticed that all the boy's were gone too. Kaylin dismissed the ironic thought and started for Rausten. The walk took about half of the day. They boys had many encounters with various monsters(Mainly Baels and Gargoyles for some random reason). The boys finally reached castle Rausten. They were very tired. The castle gaurd saw the two travelers and nearly jumped with joy. He welcomed the boys and told the butler to get them cleaned up for tonight's ceromony. _Ceremony?_ Kaylin thought as the two were quickly bathed and clothed for the "ceromony." "I hope this isn't one of L'Arachel's crazy tricks..." Yahn said as he the two were pushed into a big room. It looked like a ball room. Candle lit and everything. "I don't like the look of this..." Yahn said looking afraid. Kaylin nodded to confirm his point. As the two walked in the door The gaurd shut the door revealing an unpleasent surprise. Myrrh Hopped onto kaylin's back and held on. She was so light that Kaylin didn't even notice. He walked into the center of the room where two chairs were placed. Yahn nearly screamed when looked at Kaylin. "Hm? Somethin' wrong Yahn?" Yahn froze. "Kaylin, since when did you have dragon wings?" Yahn asked. "I never had dragons wings...is Myrrh in the Room!" Kaylin said looking around frantically. "Yeah...And I see her..." Yahn trailed off. "You do where!" Kaylin said looking around. "Before I say, lemme' tell ya', you must be lucky to be in this position..." Yahn said.

What he saw was not a good sight. _Never before have I seen a Nude dragon girl...well...except for Ninian back in Pharae...along with Nino and Serra...that was the worst day of my life...Now I have NO respect for the rock band who call themselves the "Bare Naked Ladies." _Yahn walked up to Kaylin and froze. _Wait...where do I grab her! _Yahn discarded the thought, wrapped his hads around Myrrh's waste and pulled with all his might. There was a loud collision. Kaylin fell foward, Yahn and Myrrh Toppled backwards. Kaylin landed in front of a pair of bare feet. Kaylin looked at them with confusion. _I didn't know you were allowed to take off your shoes in the castle..._

Kaylin got up and saw a shadow standingf infront of him. Before he could react he found himself on the ground with three figures standing over him. "Now!" Shouted a voice. Kaylin recognized it as L'Arachel's. "Wha--!" Kaylin was cut off as a swarm of feminine looking figures swarmed the room. Kaylin and Yahn were held in a _Full-Nelson_ to prevent their escape. Yahn was drug to the back of the room. His scream was cutt off. his voice became muffled as if something were placed on his mouth to prevent his screams. his voice came to a halt. "YAHN!" Kaylin screamed and struggled. He felt himself ripping out of their grip. but more of the shadows came in and held me. Kaylin was hopeless. He was brought to the front of the room. He was brought to the front door where a dark figured was waiting. Kaylin stared at the firgure. _Something about this one looks fimiliar..._ he thought to himself. The figure stepped into the light. _That's enough Eye-candy for me, thanks...I want out of here!_ Kaylin struggled more.

The figure was none other than Neimi...

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: This is going to be good... 

Tana: I know...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Yahn: duh...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:...

Yahn: Review please...


End file.
